Chained by Desire Prolouge
by MalakxFuarie
Summary: Lanai is a broken changeling and Hawke is the alpha of the powerful SnowDancer pack in California. Can he perhaps help Lanai mend her broken heart or will he loose her forever to the vicious cruelty of experiments.


Quickly she padded through the tunnels of the SnowDancers' den. She was more at home in her black wolf form then she was in her broken human form. Pushing her frame against a door she entered the meeting room and strode in eyeing the three DarkRiver Leopards in human form that were seated around the table. In a black flash she was on top of the table staring a particular cat in the eyes. In a brilliant light she shifted to sit in her bare human form on the table in front of him her legs resting on each arm rest. His curiosity was so intense she could feel his eyes drift down her slender body. Pale lips curled at the corners knowing what was more than likely on his mind. She was leaning in close when her attention was snapped away by the demanding call of her name.

Her one blue human eye and her golden wolf eye glanced over her shoulder at Hawke, her Alpha. The sight of him drove her crazy, the dominate wolf side of her wanted to crawl over to him and roll onto her back in udder submission. She fought and regained control of herself turning back to the cat in front of her. "Are you broken like me?" Her almost song like voice was underlined with a stream of whimpers. Her name was called again and this time it demanded her attention. This time she must obey. Slowly she threw her legs on one side of the cat and slide from the table. Out of instinct he reached out to caress a rebellious strand of straight ebony hair. She snapped at him with her human teeth much like she would in her wolf form. "You don't have that privilege Cat!" She yelled her voice underlined with a vicious threatening growl. She glided over to the other side of the table, feeling both cat and wolf eyes watching her every move. Yet the only eyes that really concerned her were icy blue in color and were locked onto her's in a dominating glare. As she reached her alpha he stood and removed his shirt thrusting it at her. With a gentle whimper she took it and nipped along his jaw line. Her whimpers to a high pitch as he moved away. As he sat she slide table next to him, laying on her back gently pawing at his chest with her hands.

"Lucas, this is Lanai Tala…She has yet to learn her ranks!" His tone was so harsh as he spoke about her that it made her slide from the table and flop to sit on the floor giving off an almost crying whimper. Hawke felt a sting in his heart with her every whimper but he could not show weakness in front of the cats, could not show weakness for her, at least not until he was done with his plans for her. His hand slipped from the table top to rest on his knee. Slowly she crawled under the stone table and nuzzled into that hand. His fingers worked into the wild mess that was her hair. The meeting progressed smoothly despite Lanai's distracting entrance. In a short time Hawke had soothed her to sleep with his gentle stroking of her scalp. It was for the better that she be that way. She was still too wild and unpredictable to join pack meetings just yet. Especially when the meetings were with Dark River. He thought himself in the clear with the meeting almost over. She was known to the other pack now that was the hard part...so he thought. His heart sunk into his stomach when he saw Lucas' mate, Sascha Duncan entered the room. The moment her scent hit him Lanai stirred. He could feel her shoulders rose in pure anger rage. In a blink of an eye she was on her feet and his t-shirt on the floor. She shifted. The anger demanded her to attack but the fear kept her frozen giving Hawke enough time to order everyone, even his wolves from the room.

As the door swung closed he softly ran his fingers into her soft fur. "The danger is gone you can come back now." His voice was low and smooth making her heart step back from the fear and rage. She shifted into her half human making Hawke realize that she shifted more than any one he knew. Quickly he took her into his arms holding her against the hard bare muscles of his chest. Tears streamed from her bicolor eyes and he only knew one way of stopping her hurt. Fingers curled into ebony hair at the nape of her neck and pulled back giving him enough room to connect his lips to her's. His warmth and scent seemed to halt her tears and her slender body pressed to his roughly needing the support of his touch for her emotional wounds. The wolf inside became aware of the round bare breasts pressed to his muscles. A low loving whimper escaped her lips into his. He pulled from her fighting the urge to lay her on the table and take her deep and hard. The human knew that it was not the time for that, as much as the beast fought for it. "Go home and I will meet you there. I have a few things to clear up." His whisper was against her lips, her reply being a low pleading whimper begging him not to let go. "Shh Lani Baby it will be okay. I will not be gone that long at all." Leaving her was hard for him but he knew he owed the Dark River alpha an explanation of her to keep the two packs bonded strongly together. Reluctantly she left no more quickly than a new born pup's crawl.

It didn't take long for Hawke to catch up to the car that held Lucas and his mate. After all they were on his land. The leopard alpha knew he was there even before he came into view and the car had stopped. Quickly he darted into the brush shifting human and pulling on a pair of faded jeans. He emerged shoving a hand through the mess of silvery hair. "I believe explanations are in order." He sounded as Lucas stepped from the car with Sascha. A soft nod was his reply. "She was found a month ago just inside the most northern border of the territory….as a wolf." His memories flooded with the broken female Indigo had lead him to. "There were no physical wounds on her but it was clear that she was hurting. At first we thought she was unable to shift back…as if she lost her human side but when we did see the extent of damage we knew it could only be the cruelest of Psy experiments."

"How do you know it was Psy?" Sascha asked trying to make some sense of the confusion the night had brought.

"Because she can't shift fully human." Her answer came from Lucas as he pieced together what she meant when she had asked his sentinel, Vaughn, if he were broken. Hawke nodded to the statement and added to it.

"Who else could force two parts of the mind to collide in such a way?" Sascha could not refuse their logic; she was Psy and knew what they were capable of. "Sascha?" The spoken word of her name snapped her back into reality. "Think you could help her?" She knew the request was hard for Hawke to mate. He was always fearless and proud and would only ask for help when there was nowhere else to turn. Beyond that it was hard for him to let anyone close to her, even female pack mates. He wanted Lanai all to himself in every way a man could have a woman. It would take a long time for Sascha to undo any damage...if she could undo any damage. Hawke returned to the den to convince Lanai that Sascha was not her enemy. When he returned to his living quarters he found her laying across his bed on her stomach. That long silky raven hair covering the majority of her skin.

He pictured her laying that way in the sun. Then the smell hit him, it was intoxicating. Lanai smelled of a wolf that had just entered her maternal cycle. Carefully he crawled over her on the bed. Her smell making him dizzy, the wolf inside starching to get out and take this woman. Leaning down he pressed a small amount of weight against her, his erection fighting against the thick clothe of his jeans. Warm rough lips caressed the skin on her shoulder. The golden tan color of her silky skin dazzled against the dark blue satin sheets. Eyes fluttered open and her firm bottom rose to meet his hips in a seductive and sexual stance. Masculine hands slide under her abdomen and flipped her around in one quick movement. Her amazingly colored eyes gazed up at him with feral hunger. "You used this body to tease that cat today." His tone was sounding harsh with restraint as his finger snaked into her hair. "Now I will show you that this body is mine alone!" Sharp teeth sank into her neck as her head was pulled to the bed. Knees shoved her thighs apart.

"Yes, show me." Her voice sung in his ear with low silvery whimpers under the words, they invited him into her. Instinct could no longer be fought as a delicate hand teased at his white hair, its pair tugging at his jeans wanting him free. His mouth released her flesh and he freed himself of bothersome clothing. He entered her pressing his weight down onto her frame to trap her to the sheets. Nails buried themselves into his shoulder blades, while her frame struggled beneath him creating a sensual challenge for both man and wolf. A wide smile graced his lips and a deep growl erupted from his throat. He demanded to have her. The futile struggling was only making him dive harder and work faster to make her numb with the pleasure he knew was rising within her. Finally her body arched to him, icy eyes watched her own flutter shut as they rolled. A low howl underlined moan forced itself through her soft lips. Placing his mouth over the delicate skin of her throat he bit down marking that bronze colored silk, marking it for all to see. He held that tasty flesh until he released within her combining his own pleasurable howl with his own. Neither moved, the storm of pleasure taking several moments to calm between them.

His arms trembled as he lifted himself off the bed. "Come on Lani Baby . We need to wash you up before one of the juveniles smells that sweet scent and come sniffing around where they don't belong." Standing he lifted her in his arms setting the shower water to be warm and inviting to her skin. She slumped to the ground having never taken a normal shower before. The sight of the silver light reflecting from the water on her bare skin made Hawke crawl to her. Hawke had designed his private shower to give the rainfall effect. Three wide shower heads placed in the ceiling fell straight down. This created minimum run off from the drain so his bathroom and shower floor were only separated by different colored tiles. The tiles that now suctioned to the back of Lanai as Hawke pressed her down into them. Taking her in the shower just as he had in the bed.


End file.
